


Multitasking

by purplelacemoon



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: F/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelacemoon/pseuds/purplelacemoon
Summary: Summer 1979, Arkansas





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a really long time since I last posted! :( I haven't really had the time to write much anymore but I've decided to post a couple of stories I already have roughly half written, instead of just leaving them to die on my laptop forever!! So this has been sitting unfinished on my laptop for around a year, and it was originally meant to be part of a pregnancy multi chapter fic which I never got around to writing but hopefully it kinda words as a oneshot! I have a couple more that just need finishing or editing so I'll try and post another one in a week or so if people do wanna read them <3

The early morning sunshine spilled into the bedroom of the Governor’s Mansion, providing a warming blanket of light over the figure sleeping in the large comfortable bed there. Bill slowly stirred awake and instinctively reached out to the other side of the bed, finally opening his eyes when he felt the unexpected empty space beside him and alertness quickly replaced his lingering tiredness as he wondered about the whereabouts of his wife.

Throwing back the bed sheets and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he headed downstairs toward the kitchen. It was the room in which Hillary had been increasingly likely to be found at odd hours of the day or night ever since her cravings had first begun, providing them both with the initial clue that she had fallen pregnant during their trip to Bermuda several weeks back. Smiling to himself Bill remembered it was also the kitchen where they had bounced around like over excited kids themselves when she had told him the news that he was going to be a father. After all the difficulties and seemingly endless months of trying it was finally real.

He reached the top of the stairs and was about to head down when he heard a slightly muffled sigh coming from the bathroom. Curious and slightly concerned, Bill switched directions and crossed the floor towards the bathroom, pushing open the door and blinking more than once in disbelief at the sight that met his eyes.  
  
There sat his very precious wife on the cream tiled floor, curly hair pulled up on top of her head in a slightly worse for wear ponytail, her chin resting on the toilet lid with her glasses perched on her nose and a legal pad in her hand, reading over her own scribbled handwriting and letting out the occasional weary sigh.  
  
_“Hillary?”_ Bill exclaimed in disbelief. She glanced up to offer him a faint smile before returning her attention back down to what she had been reading. “Can I ask what on earth you think you’re doing?”  
  
“I’m almost done.” She mumbled, her eyes not lifting from the page this time and Bill raised a bemused eyebrow at her.  
  
“With throwing up or with the work that you’ve for some reason decided to do while clutching the toilet?”  
  
Hillary couldn’t help chuckling at that, the absurdness of her current predicament dawning on her now that she was no longer alone. But it had seemed like _such_ a sensible idea twenty minutes earlier, when her nausea was refusing to subside and the more anxious she got about wasting time she simply couldn’t afford to be wasting the more her stomach had twisted and turned itself into knots until finally she decided that if she was going to be stuck in the bathroom for the best part of the morning, then she might as well make productive use of it.  
  
Bill bit back a smile as she explained all this to him, and he lowered himself down to the floor to sit with her and started stroking her back.  
  
“Well, not that I have much of a leg to stand on here when it comes to questionable multitasking,” he began, raising a smile from them both at the reference to his unrivaled tendency to complete crossword puzzles while watching TV and still holding a conversation at the same time, “I think you can probably take a break.”  
  
He gently pulled the legal pad from her fingers and her lips pouted into the most adorable frown as she reluctantly allowed him to take it.  
  
“What time is it?”  
  
Bill checked his watch as his other hand continued rubbing in gentle circles along her back. “Just after 7.30am.”  
  
Hillary nodded, her mind quickly sprinting through calculations of how much longer she had before she needed to leave the house in order to be at her office on time. But as Bill’s familiar touch continued to soothe her she felt herself melting into his embrace and decided she could probably afford a couple more minutes like this before she had to get herself showered and dressed.  
  
“Go easy on your mommy, little one.” Bill’s large hand slipped gently over Hillary’s stomach as he spoke softly and she suddenly felt her eyes fill with unexpected tears. Although crying seemed to be something that happened to her all too easily these days, hearing out loud the reality of the little family they were becoming never failed to overwhelm her with emotion and awe-filled excitement.  
  
“I don’t think that entire jar of green olives she had me buy for you two yesterday can be helping matters very much when this part of the day comes around.”  
  
Hillary laughed as Bill continued talking to the tiny growing life inside her and she slipped her hand over his, stroking Bill’s thumb with her own before glancing up at him with sparkling eyes. “Actually…you know I would really love another jar.”  
  
Bill raised his eyebrows in disbelief and shuddered, “at this time in the morning?”  
  
Hillary nodded with a grin, sneaking her legal pad back out of his other hand again while he was distracted with recoiling in exaggerated horror.  
  
“Pickles too.”  
  
“And yet still no coffee.” Bill sighed sadly, having given up drinking it in the house ever since the mere smell of it had been the start of Hillary’s morning sickness several weeks back.  
  
“Sorry honey,” She smiled despite turning slightly paler again at the thought and Bill kissed the top of her head.  
  
“It’s a very worthy sacrifice.”    
  
They sat in comfortable silence for a moment longer before Hillary pulled herself up from the cold floor and scanned back over the notes she had been reading before nodding to herself. Bill couldn’t help grinning as he watched her, forgetting to get up from the floor himself as his gaze followed her to the sink as she slipped her glasses off, splashing her face with cold water before pinning her hair back a little more neatly after being huddled up over the toilet.  
  
Despite now spending the majority of her mornings sick to her stomach there was no denying she was glowing with happiness. She had always glowed in his eyes but this was something different, an excitement so new he felt as though they were the first ones in the universe to ever experience it. _This was his family. Their family._  
  
_They were really going to be parents._  
  
Hillary could sense him watching her from where he was sitting and the color rose to her cheeks as their eyes met in the mirror.  
  
“Are you going to be Governing the State of Arkansas from the bathroom floor today?”  
  
Bill pretended to think hard about that as her glittering blue eyes pierced into him with a grin. “Hmm well that depends…are you going to be continuing to practice law with half of your very lovely head inside our toilet?”  
  
He watched as she rolled her eyes, smiling at the protectiveness beneath his sarcastic tone and finally handing her notes back to him in defeat.  
  
“Fine. No more work in the bathroom.”  
  
“I’m very glad to hear it. ” Bill sprang to his feet chuckling and he tucked the legal pad under his arm. “This will still be waiting for you at a more reasonable hour when you get downstairs. Along with a fresh jar of olives, pickles, _and_ toast, just in case you find yourself struck by the urge to rejoin the breakfast habits of the rest of us.”  
  
“You drive a very hard bargain, William.” Hillary slipped her arms around him with a laugh as he pulled her slowly closer until their hands settled gently over her stomach again. “It’s a deal.” 


End file.
